Zuko's Mistake
by Aria52
Summary: Something in Zuko's past causes him to make a different choice when he first meets Aang...that one event changes everything. Definitely has yaoi with eventual hints of yuri, you no like, you no read XD
1. 02 The Avatar Returns

**Okay, new story, here's the deal.**

**The chapters were written in reference to certain episodes so the ideal way to do this would be watch to the episode mentioned then imagine it with the changes outlined here...however, i know no one will do this, probably an easier way would be to have a list of the episodes and remember what happened then go with these changes, i am not stupid enough to rewrite everything so some things stay the same.**

**Episodes that are not mentioned either stay the same, are referenced in others so as to say the changes, or are combined because either i like how it is, i feel there isn't much to change, or the episodes are changed so much i need to remove them altogether.**

**I have a dilemma, i have nothing for the smaller relationships, if there's anyone available that you want to see together, mention it in a review, i will do my best to find a place for it or reference it at the end because my ending is lacking.**

**The chapters change in length and therefore will seem sporadic but i have my way of organizing them.**

**This chapter starts part way through the second episode so merely imagine it with these changes, things will most likely be explained later if unclear now.  
**

* * *

Grey eyes watched the small village disappear behind the cold metal tip of the ship, he was pulled to where the fire nation soldier had gone. His golden eyes studied the bald monk while the monk studied his scar.

"I need to ask the avatar some questions, bring him to my quarters." And the other soldiers obeyed, "Set a course for the fire nation…I'm going home." And the ship started moving. Out of curiosity the monk allowed himself to be brought into the ship.

"Prince Zuko, an interesting choice…" The older man said to the teen as he looked out at the sea, "I would've expected you to lock him up immediately…" The teen turned his scarred eye to his elder.

"Uncle…I need to know…why is he just a kid…?" He frowned.

"I understand but the crew may not." Zuko looked at him.

"I get the feeling…no matter what we do he'll get away anyways…" His uncle blinked, "May as well find out what I can while I can."

"That's…unusually insightful of you, prince Zuko, I'll handle the crew, you go find out." The prince nodded and went the same direction the avatar had been brought.

When he reached his room the monk was staring at the broadswords he kept on his wall.

"They're antiques, possibly as old as you are." He jumped as Zuko shut the door and locked it, "So, avatar, how is it you're just a kid?"

"I have a name, you know." Zuko blinked, "It's Aang."

"Okay, well…" Zuko coughed awkwardly, "Why are you just a kid?"

"Oh, that's rude; I don't even get to know your name?" Aang pouted.

"It's Zuko now answer the question!" Zuko's eye twitched.

"Fine, fine…I was frozen." Zuko blinked.

"Frozen?" He asked.

"Yeah…in an iceberg, it was a nice nap though." He smiled.

"So for a hundred years you were napping in an iceberg…and we could've won without worrying about you randomly popping up to save the day." Zuko grumbled, "Well isn't that nice."

"Speaking of nice, could you let me go? Please?" He pouted and Zuko glared, "Come on, we both know I'll get out of here first chance you give me."

"Yeah…I guess I do know that…" Aang blinked.

"So…you can just let me go, right?" He grinned and Zuko glared at him.

"No…I know a way that can at least slow you down." Aang blinked.

"What, superglue me to a chair?" He guessed, Zuko rolled his eyes.

"No." He stood up and Aang started backing up.

"Then…" He hit the wall as Zuko pulled out more rope; he tied the airbender's legs as well, "Oh, just tying my legs, you've never fought an airbender before, have you?" Zuko pushed him back against the wall.

"No, I haven't, but I have been a twelve year old boy before." Aang blinked and Zuko pressed his lips to Aang's, his grey eyes widened, Zuko's hands easily got Aang's shirt over his head as the firebender pulled back.

"Um…sorry, but I don't go that way." Zuko rolled his eyes and used the shirt still clinging to Aang's arms to force him onto the bed face down; he placed his knee on Aang's spine.

"And you probably never will, especially not after this…" Zuko frowned and eyed the tattoos running along the airbender's arms and back. He took the sharpened point on his nail and placed it along the beginning of one of the tattoos on Aang's arm; he let it sink in and ran it down the blue tattoo, staying in the middle of it all the way to where the arms were tied together. He wiped off the blood and skin then did the same on Aang's other arm, ignoring the protests. Next was his back, he cut from just below the neckline down to the rim of his pants; Zuko watched the blood with an odd expression showing in his eyes.

Aang struggled to get Zuko off but the prince used that to flip Aang over while also pulling down the monk's pants.

"Um…I really think you should…" Zuko looked at Aang and the avatar shut up.

The prince's eyes revealed many things in that moment…the struggles he had been through…showed so clearly Aang had to keep himself from crying from just seeing it…he also knew Zuko had been through the same thing he was putting the monk through now.

When Zuko finished cutting along the arrows on Aang's legs he flipped the monk over again.

"Who was it that did this to you?" Zuko frowned as Aang asked this and shoved his face into the bed to keep him from talking while he went on with his original plan.

* * *

"You're lucky I kept those cuts where others couldn't see them." Zuko mumbled as he wrapped up Aang's arm, the rest of the cuts were already covered and Aang didn't look at him. After Zuko finished, he helped Aang get his shirt back on and tied his wrists again. He sat down, grabbing a nearby book, and started reading.

"How…how are you able to do that to someone if it was done to you?" Aang asked; Zuko frowned.

"What makes you think anyone did that to me?" Aang only looked at him, "Whatever." He opened his door and went down the hall to get some soldiers to lock Aang up.

Aang was able to get away despite the pain.

When a soldier told Zuko of this he merely nodded and turned a page in his book.

* * *

**Heh, if you don't get what happened then maybe you don't want to, regardless, it will be specified later, i just suck at writing it.**

**I'd just like to point out that i have no page separaters in the actual chapters and have to add them in here, therefore i may forget them at some point, i apologize if i forget them and it seems to jump all over the place...which it will if i don't put them in XD**

**Reviews make me happy and updating, with enough reviews i could update in an hour...or i could update in a week, it's up to the response XD  
**


	2. 04 The Warriors of Kyoshi

**Yay, reviews! Though one was anonymous...i was going to reply to them just for that person...oh well**

**angel22: There does need to be more for sure XD I have finished writing it...i was almost done when i first considered publishing it even, but i want to add more in...in the form of pairings...so far i have the main yaoi...a fairly obvious yuri...and hints at a single hentai...far from cannon for all three XD and i've decided i like those pairings as well...i just feel like the ending needs more and for that i need ideas...anyways, here's the next one XD**

**Note, this is skipping episode 3...because i can't see anything to change with that one XD  
**

* * *

"We need to stop for supplies soon…" Katara mentioned, Aang looked at her and grinned.

"I think there's an island nearby." He mentioned.

"Oh, you know where it is?" Sokka asked, eager for that which he called real food, meat.

"Yeah, it's near water!" Aang cheered happily, turning. He winced slightly and readjusted how he sat.

"Oh…we must be getting close." Sokka grumbled, Aang laughed, "Anyways, are you almost done sewing my pants?"

* * *

"We are nearing Kyoshi Island; I hear their desserts are to die for." Zuko looked at his uncle.

"Yeah, we should go and ignore the fact that their warriors have been able to keep any outsiders off their island." Iroh frowned.

"But they're so delicious…" Zuko sighed.

"I'll sneak in and see if I can get any, okay?" Iroh grinned, "Just stay here and keep the ship out of sight." He went to his room to change; wearing red would definitely place him as fire nation.

* * *

Appa landed on the shore and they jumped down, Katara watched the giant fish swim by and smiled.

"I'm surprised you're not going out there to ride them…considering your reaction to the penguins." Aang smiled.

"Nah…I have a bad feeling about that lake…" He said, Katara blinked and looked at the fish.

One was pulled down into the water by a shadow.

"Yeah…I can see why." Sokka said and stretched, "Anyways, we should hurry." As he turned he was tied up.

* * *

Zuko hid behind the tree and watched as the avatar and his group was captured with ease; then he followed the Kyoshi warriors back to their village.

As he watched Aang showing off he noticed something, blood was starting to seep into the airbender's clothes…he hadn't replaced the bandages.

So when Sokka went to complain to the women who captured him and Katara went for supplies, Zuko snuck into the room they were in, Aang was just looking out the window.

"No wonder those warriors got you so easily." Aang jumped and got into a fighting stance, "We both know that I won't be able to get you out of here, not without the rest of my crew to deal with those warriors." Aang blinked.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked.

"My uncle wanted to try some of their desserts…and you haven't replaced the bandages." Aang blushed.

"How would you know?" He asked.

"The one on your back is starting to seep through." Aang's eyes widened and he tried to see it, Zuko sighed.

"Fine, tell ya what, help me replace the bandages and you can have anything on the table." Zuko raised an eyebrow, "What, I can't tell if I'm covering it, it's on my back, And it's hard to wrap my right arm!"

"And you're not willing to tell anyone about them, that's the real reason you wouldn't ride those fish." Aang looked down, "Do you have anything to wrap it with?" Aang nodded and grabbed it; Zuko once again cleaned the wounds and wrapped them.

"Thanks, go ahead and grab any." Zuko grabbed a few of the sweets and carefully stored them in the pack he brought.

"You may want to wash out your shirt before anyone sees that." Aang smiled.

"Now…you aren't going to come in with your soldiers, are you?" He asked warily, Zuko sighed.

"None of them know you're here…if they find out we will." Aang frowned, "As long as they think this was a dessert stop this village is safe so keep it that way." And he slipped out.

When Katara got back Aang was looking out the window again.

"We should go soon…I have a bad feeling." She blinked.

"I thought you liked it here." He smiled weakly.

"Not about the people…about what could happen to them." Katara smiled, "We should hurry anyways." She nodded.

"I'll let Sokka know." He smiled at her.

* * *

"These are delicious, Prince Zuko, how did you get them?" Zuko looked at him.

"I ran into someone who needed help." Iroh paused and smiled.

"Do you want some?" He asked, Zuko looked at him.

"Sure."

* * *

**Now this is the method i thought i would end up using a lot, switching between scenes...and i did...just not as much as i had originally thought.**

**I didn't like what zuko did there...so i decided to change it...plus, they both needed a new reason to go there XD**

**Next one skips a lot...it's the most obvious one to change though...or at least the most obvious one needed in an...Aanko or Zung...i'm not sure which to go with yet...**

**Anyways, reviews make me happy and like i said before, the more reviews i get the more likely i am to post a new chapter soon...and once july hits i'm going to be busy so for speedy updates, review XD  
**


	3. 13 The Blue Spirit

**Short chapter...and I'm sorry about that, there are a few long chapters and many short ones as i'm only doing the changes.**

**I was hoping for one more review before i updated but if i want that then every writer does and that makes me worse for not reviewing often**

**I hope you enjoy this short chapter and review so the next one's out...and this next one changes quite a bit XD  
**

**

* * *

**

The door opened and Aang's full attention was on it, a person in all black walked in, a blue mask covered his face, he pulled out his swords and cut off the chain as Aang flinched, he paused as the person motioned for him to follow but Aang's eyes were on the swords.

"You're…" He stared and the person was obviously getting impatient, "But why would you help me…?" The motion came again and Aang followed.

They worked surprisingly well together to get out and the person used Aang to get out of the last gate…as they were backing up an arrow struck his mask and Aang immediately created cover. He ignored the scar he already knew would be there and scooped the prince up, taking the both of them to safety.

As Aang waited for the firebender to wake up, he couldn't help but think of many things.

His friend Kuzon…they were great friends and Kuzon was fire nation…

What Zuko had done to him…

Everything the prince had done since then conflicted…he had helped him on Kyoshi island but had tried to capture him at the fire temple…

He had gotten pirates to help capture Aang and his friends but now he was setting Aang free…

There was no consistency…

What would his friends think of him saving Zuko?

Had a hundred years really changed the world this much?

Did the world always change this much but no one had noticed because they didn't live that long?

Could he have stopped it all if he hadn't run away…

He heard Zuko start to stir and turned to him, the prince was alert the moment he woke up.

"I don't know what to think of you…" Zuko paused, "Everything you do conflicts with everything else you do…have you even decided what to do?" He narrowed his eyes, "The cuts have healed, by the way." He blinked, "A hundred years ago…I had a friend named Kuzon…he was fire nation and he was one of my best friends…do you think we could've been friends back then?" He dodged the blast of fire and left.

* * *

**Heh, changed it around a bit because at the time my internet was being funky.**

**Anyways, i like reviews and i want ideas for pairings...also, if you can guess any other than the main one-and the two i've chosen are...different-i'll come up with some kind of reward...eventually XD**

**but the guessed ones that don't involve the six i've already chosen may show up XD**

**If there are three reviews when i check it in the morning i'll update then and there XD  
**


	4. 14 The Fortuneteller

**So...it's been a few days...i kept telling myself once chapter three got a certain amount of views i'd update...but since then i've gotten an alert and a review with the view count not changing a bit...**

**I'm pretty sure this episode doesn't even mention zuko originally which makes it funner to mess with XD**

**Anyways, tomorrow it is plane time therefore if i get two reviews before i get on i'll update...and if it's before i go to bed tonight i'll even do two chapters because these are fairly short...but i have one chapter that altogether is longer than the three chapters before this one...including the authors notes...by ten words XD**

**I hope you enjoy my major modifications to this part XD  
**

* * *

"Yeah…I know…" The fortune teller blinked at the young monk, "But…I was hoping you could help me with a choice I need to make."

"Oh, what kind of choice?" He frowned and she laughed, "Okay, I know a way to see the options." He blinked as she went to grab a few things, "First, to decide what we use…" She handed him a cup of tea, "We'll look at the tea leaves, drink." So he did and she looked at the leaves, nodding, she wrote something down, "Focus on the fire, try to imagine the choice that seems to resemble fire." She stated so he did, she watched the flames, taking down more notes, "Now come with me." She started walking towards the river, "Tell me, what's the first number that comes to mind?"

"Four." He said, she nodded.

"Cast four stones into the water and concentrate on your other choice." He did and she observed, taking note, when the ripples stopped she led him back to the fire, "It seems you have two hard choices ahead of you, one leads to friendship and love though it's a much tougher road…the second leads to passion and strength but you must abandon something special for it…both lead the same way, though, I believe we already talked about that." She smiled as he frowned, "In the end, though, the choice is yours."

"Why those two?" Aang asked, wondering if she had actually known exactly what he was trying to decide between.

"Look at this, can you identify any shapes?" She held out the cup, Aang looked at it.

"That looks kind of like a moon…and that one a dragon." He smiled.

"Both the original source of a bending style." He blinked, "That led me to the fire and water…though there may be more to those two symbols than just which fortune telling methods to use." He nodded.

"Thank you." He got up and bowed to her, she led him out.

"I hope you do well with whichever one you choose; the young water tribe girl or the fierce fire nation prince." He paused and looked at her as she moved to open the door, "Best of luck, young avatar."

"How do you…" He frowned.

"Only the avatar could create actual figures within both water and fire." She smiled as he stared, "Now best of luck to you." She opened the door and he walked out.

* * *

**I had to do research for this one so let's hope you like it.**

**I've been looking over my old stories and they suck big time! I thought i had corrected my grammar issues before fucking confusing and gundam disaster...wow...**

**I'm sorry to anyone who read those...**

**But, this one's much better and if one of those stories got twenty reviews...i can manage more on this one XD**

**The Last Airbender is coming out in a couple of days but i can't go till the rest of my family gets to florida, torture i tell you! Torture! I've been looking forward to that movie for over a year and a half now and they only found out recently...admittedly i could have found out before then but i missed it...**

**Anyways, reviews make me happy and pairings are appreciated, remember, two reviews before i go to bed means two chapters XD  
**


	5. 16 The Deserter

**Okay...only one person has reviewed so far but...because they went back and reviewed on a different chapter to see if i updated, i'll let it slide this once (Actually, i was thinking to myself earlier that if someone did a second review i'd update XD) So because of that one person, i'll update this chapter.**

**Therefore this chapter is dedicated to Sleeping in the Shadows because of the cleverness XD**

**But this is only working once, if i get another review i'll update the next chapter which will be the last from book one...then after that is the longest chapter in the entire thing XD but that extends to tomorrow before i get on the plane because i'm gonna go to bed soon...and SitS...while this one chapter your review won't count for that, i'd still be grateful if you did review XD**

**Anyways, this one was because of a fanfic i read right before i started this story...it shouldn't be too familiar but if you've read it then it should be obvious which story that was (I forgot the name of it...)  
**

* * *

Zuko groaned as his uncle handed him a mask, though it looked more familiar than it should have…it was a red version of the mask he wore when he saved Aang.

Iroh grabbed a mask for himself and grinned.

"Enjoy yourself, this festival should be fun." Zuko rolled his eyes and put on the mask; he covered his head and started looking around.

And before he knew it he was pulled into the main disturbance of the festival, somehow ending up on the bison as they flew away. But he knew who the group that somehow pulled him along was before the airbender revealed himself, the clothes were too obvious.

"Um…we ended up with an extra person…" Katara mentioned, looking at Zuko, he merely relaxed against the edge of the saddle.

"Oh…oops." Aang laughed gently, "Oh, I like your mask; it looks kinda familiar though…" Zuko crossed his arms and looked at him.

They landed and before they had a chance to question Zuko, the group was captured by men who knew the mysterious firebender who had helped them.

He went to talk to Jeong Jeong and the group tried to get Zuko to respond or get the mask off.

Needless to say they failed at both.

Aang asked to speak with Jeong Jeong and went in.

"No, I will not teach you firebending." Aang smiled.

"I already have someone in mind for that, actually, I came to apologize for causing a disturbance." Curiously, Jeong Jeong turned around.

"Not a problem…and do you mean the young masked firebender that was with you?" Aang stiffened.

"He's a firebender?" Aang asked, Jeong Jeong's eyes narrowed, "Somehow we picked him up during the festival and your men captured him with us before we got to question him…are you sure?"

"Yes, I saw you walk in…he's a firebender…he also has some advanced infiltration training and would be rather skilled with dao blades." Aang's eyes widened.

"Then I need to go have a talk with him." Jeong Jeong frowned.

"I could take care of it if you need me to." He offered, Aang shook his head.

"No…I should." Jeong Jeong nodded and Aang bowed then left, when he went back he saw Zuko dodging Sokka as the warrior attempted to grab his mask.

"I knew that mask looked familiar…but last time you wore one it was blue, wasn't it?" Zuko frowned as Aang smiled, the others blinked, "We should talk." Zuko nodded and followed Aang.

"Are you sure, Aang, he's pretty skilled…" Sokka warned.

"I'll be fine." Aang smiled and led Zuko out.

"You leave yourself unguarded a lot." Zuko mentioned, Aang smiled.

"With Jeong Jeong here you wouldn't try anything without your crew." Zuko laughed making Aang laugh as well.

"So how'd you know?" Zuko asked.

"Jeong Jeong, he said you were a firebender good with infiltration and dao blades, he could tell when we came in." Zuko sighed, "Plus, the mask…"

"My uncle picked it." He took off the mask and pulled down the hood.

"Wonder if he knows." Aang grinned.

"Knowing him, I wouldn't be surprised." Zuko smiled slightly, "I should probably go back, he might be worried…" Aang frowned.

"Well, I'll probably see you again soon." He smiled.

"One question." Aang blinked, "Why didn't you just tell them who I was?" He asked.

"Because they hate your guts and would've attacked." He smiled then turned to leave, Zuko left quickly.

* * *

**Jeong Jeong knew Aang hadn't mastered earth and waterbending by his steps so he should be able to tell with zuko as well XD**

**Okay, see that little button, it should be right under all the bold words...click it and review XD just one more and i'll update again and reviews make me happy XD  
**


	6. The Seige of the North

**Okay, next chapter...and the next one's the longest of all...that means i should ask for more reviews before updating, right?**

**But i decided to update this one because for the first time someone complimented my way of writing this and that makes me want to celebrate by updating XD**

**Yes, i can be swayed into updating by compliments...**

**And the fact that i'm gonna start babysitting today and want reviews when i come back XD  
**

* * *

Aang's eyes shot open.

"Welcome back." He turned to Zuko.

"Good to be back." He airbended at Zuko and got out, he started crawling in a random direction but Zuko grabbed him.

"We both know you won't be able to get out of here like that." Aang frowned as Zuko pulled him back into the cave.

"Zuko, someone is going to try to kill the spirits!" He raised his good eyebrow, "I need to help them!" Aang sighed, "If you let me go now, I swear I will go with you afterwards but I need to help them!"

"Even if you were serious about that, your friends would never let you." Zuko said simply.

"I'll get away from them, please!" Zuko sighed.

"Fine." He undid the rope and Aang stretched, "One issue though." Aang blinked, Zuko went to the entrance of the cave, "That's where we came from." He pointed to the large lake.

"I can deal with that." Aang grinned and rushed for it, "Come on!" Zuko followed him and Aang created a bridge of ice, he went straight through the collapsed ice and extended the bridge when needed, suddenly Aang grinned, "Appa!" Zuko tensed as the waterbender on the bison created a landing pad, she went to attack Zuko, "Wait!" Katara stopped, confused, "We don't have time for this, someone's going to try to kill the ocean and moon spirits!" Aang jumped on and so did Katara, "Come on, Zuko!" The other two paused.

"Aang, are you sure that's a good idea?" Katara asked.

"Otherwise he'll die." Zuko jumped up and stayed on the back edge of the saddle; Katara, Sokka, and Yue watched him warily.

"Wait, you're that weird masked guy from the festival!" Sokka said suddenly, Katara and Yue blinked, "Seriously, look at how he's sitting, imagine a cloak and a red mask!"

"You knew, didn't you?" Katara asked Aang who laughed slightly.

"Well…we dragged him along by accident and he didn't attack us…" Katara glared at him, "Look, there are firebenders." He jumped down and Katara moved to grab Appa's reins.

Zuko grabbed the saddle and used it to flip himself off the bison, landing near his uncle as Zhao killed the moon spirit.

* * *

Aang smiled and accepted the scrolls, he bowed.

"Oh, I forgot something." He suddenly flew off as Sokka sighed.

"We better go after him." They got onto Appa and attempted to follow the airbender.

But they lost sight of him.

Aang knelt down and held his hands out to be tied up.

"Relax, there's no point." Aang blinked, "We don't have a way back to the fire nation anyways."

"I still swore." He smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way back." Iroh said, hiding his frown, "In the meantime, can you speed us up?" Aang nodded and used airbending to get them out of the area as fast as possible.

As they sailed, Zuko decided it couldn't hurt to let Aang practice the waterbending scrolls if it could help them avoid enemies as well as keep them from knowing he was the avatar from his airbending.

* * *

**So...now aang's with zuko XD poor sokka, katara, and appa, how are they gonna meet up now?**

**Let's try for...three reviews by the time i get back or four by tomorrow, then i'll update, this chapter is several episodes in one and even somewhat includes the chase so it's a lot to skip around XD **

**So, do me a favor and press the little button below these words, it's not too hard to do so, just type something in and send it XD  
**


	7. 21 to 26 Unexpected Aid

**I apologise in advance for the following rant**

**Just saw The Last Airbender…my suggestion, if you like avatar enough to read this then don't see it**

**The story was out of order and jumbled, Haru-who I'm pretty sure is the oldest character that was considered a kid-looked younger than Katara, the bending moves were overdone and took ten times as much time as they should have…how do they fight with those? A warrior would so win in that world, just run up when you see them starting and bonk them over the head in their second step, don't worry if you go slow, they have eight more! They could have spent more time on the good stuff if they just cut down on the moves that weren't in the show in the first place. Not to mention they were practicing waterbending with no water! And apparently Aang doesn't have his knack for waterbending so how is he gonna manage earthbending? Aang can now enter the avatar state at will…and control it! Just by himself and without the help of the ocean spirit!**

**Who are Jet and Suki? I don't know, but they made sure to include Ozai and Azula even though they don't really appear in book 1…Appa wasn't cute or ferocious enough and did they even say Momo's name? It took them forever to say Katara's and she said Aang was the avatar right before asking if Aang was the avatar!**

**I write my story knowing that the people who read it have seen it…I even count on them knowing the episode order and warned them! But this movie wasn't prepared for people who hadn't seen the series…and it wasn't good enough for those who have.**

**Also, apparently it's three years instead of one summer! Why change that, the actors are probably old enough to not age during the making of these movies...at least not much...is Aang going to be unconscious for two years? Where's Roku? And Kyoshi looks like a man...oh, they're going off of the Kyoshi from episode three, aren't they?  
**

**Ugh, I can't believe I was looking forward to this so much…oh well, more disappointed in this than anything else I've seen.**

**Oddly enough, the best live action thing I've seen are the bleach rock musicals. Which are plays. And the actors look more like their characters, they can act, they can fight, they do extra shit And they do it many times very well…not to mention, the names are said right!**

**Though…I guess in a way, the names might have been right…**

**If they were written as Souka, Ahng, Earoh…oh, and let's not forget Ahvatar.**

**Sorry, pronunciation bugs me more than anything.**

**And I will be nice and Not start another rant about Zuko's hair because it would be just as long as this rant.**

**But I needed someone to rant to and this chapter just seemed like the perfect one to rant to…it's right after the end of book one which is also the end of the end of the movie and it's the longest chapter I have therefore I'll be forgiven for this rant that is as long as some of the other chapters.**

**If you read this, thank you…and you have been warned. And yes, I wrote this entire thing in Microsoft word just so it would be spellchecked.**

**I just realized! Princess Yue's fiancé? The one who can't say any names right? He taught the actors to say every name but Zhao's XD**

**Now I get it.**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews, and here's a lot of book 2 XD  
**

* * *

Katara and Sokka had no idea what to do, Aang had just vanished…but they couldn't stay in the north pole, Appa and Momo were not liking the colder temperatures.

"We can just look for him…if Zuko could track us, we can track Aang." Katara nodded with a frown.

* * *

The first thing that had to go was his yellow and orange clothing, he was the only one to wear those colors and therefore it was obvious that he was the avatar to anyone with common sense. They got him some simple black clothes, just some pants and a shirt, with a green over shirt. Then they got him a hat, just something simple to cover the arrow.

"Thanks…" Aang smiled but he felt awkward in the clothes, they weren't his.

The two firebenders had gone out without him, Aang laughed; obviously they trusted him, why he didn't know. But when they came back, Zuko was smiling, Aang blinked

"What's up?" He asked.

"We found a way home." Zuko said simply; Aang frowned but nodded.

"I guess I'll go pack." He sighed, that didn't last long.

The next day, something was odd as the three headed onto the ship.

"Oh, Zuzu, who's this." Aang held back a laugh.

"He's just coming with us." Zuko stated.

"Well, come on, let's go home." She smiled.

"You heard the princess, get the prisoners on deck!" The soldier speaking froze as suddenly the three were on guard.

"No bending." Zuko whispered to Aang who frowned but nodded, then the three split up.

Azula taunted her brother, talking about how uncle was a traitor and how he was a failure…but the last bit caused him to frown.

"Aang." The airbender glanced at him, evading an attack at the same time, "Go ahead." Azula's eyes narrowed, thinking her brother was trying to distract her but she heard a lot of people shouting in surprise and as she turned the captain said what everyone but Azula had just seen.

"He's the avatar." He said in wonder as Aang brought a wave up to take another ten soldiers into the ocean, Azula turned to her brother.

"You…" Her eyes were wide and angry.

"Got the avatar on my side, and I was about to bring him home." Zuko said simply, smirking. Azula readied an attack and their uncle grabbed her fingers, sending the lightning elsewhere.

"Let's get out of here!" Iroh said and Zuko ran off with him, Aang used his glider to follow them with ease.

* * *

Sokka and Katara flew towards the lightning, curious. There was a fire nation ship there and water all over the docks…

"Dammit, not only did we lose my uncle and my stupid brother but we also lost the avatar!" The two froze, "Head out, now!"

"Yes princess!" From that they were able to gather what they needed.

"He's with Zuko…" Sokka said, he looked at Katara.

"We need to find him fast." Sokka nodded.

* * *

"What should we do now?" Zuko asked.

"Well, here's the main question, do we let him go or…" Iroh looked at Aang who smiled innocently.

Zuko looked at Aang with a frown.

"Gaoling should be nearby." Aang blinked.

"What will we do there?" He asked, Zuko rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, why would we be bringing the avatar to an earth kingdom city that has a famous earthbending academy and some of the world's best earthbenders?" Aang blinked again.

"Wait, what?" Iroh laughed.

"We're already wanted by the fire nation…we might as well help you out." Iroh stated; Aang's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" He asked, Zuko raised his eyebrow.

"No, we're going to meet Azula there." Aang smirked, "But we won't be moving as fast as your bison does."

* * *

"We should go resupply." Katara sighed, "There's a town down there, we'll search the area afterwards."

They landed and started to head for supplies but Katara stopped near a big building.

"It's just not working." Sokka looked at Katara, wondering why she stopped.

"I told you, you need a more personal teacher." Katara looked through the gate.

"Well where am I supposed to find a more personal teacher?" Sokka froze as well.

"I don't know, find someone skilled?" He looked at the gate as well.

"That was definitely Zuko." Sokka stated.

"But what are they doing here?" Katara wondered.

"Apparently looking for an earthbending teacher for Aang." Sokka growled.

"And at least we're not shouting out who we are to everyone." They both jumped and looked at Zuko who was leaning against the wall of the gate.

"Where's Aang!" Sokka demanded.

"Right here…" Aang waved nervously.

"Aang!" Katara rushed and hugged him while Sokka frowned.

"What are you doing with them?" Sokka asked; Aang frowned back. Katara stopped hugging Aang and looked at him.

"When we were at the north pole…I promised him if he let me go to save the spirits then I'd go with him." Aang smiled weakly.

"Seriously?" Sokka asked, "But the moon spirit still died…Yue had to become the moon spirit!"

"I promised." Aang stated.

"So why are you looking for an earthbender?" Katara asked.

"Fire nation doesn't want us anymore so why should we give them what they do want?" Was Zuko's reply.

"What?" Katara asked.

"They sent poor Zuzu's sister to get them." Katara laughed slightly while Sokka stared at the light blush on the prince's face.

"Don't call me that, it's bad enough that Azula does." Zuko growled.

"Well, just return it by calling her Zu-Two." Aang suggested, Zuko blinked.

"That's great!" Sokka laughed then stopped because he realized Zuko was there.

"And you think you're a master waterbender then?" Katara asked.

"Um…no, but I tried the whistle and Appa didn't come so I had no way to reach you guys…" Katara blinked, "I had the waterbending scrolls to practice with…" He said.

"I noticed, the fire nation princess was rather pissed after you got away." They paused.

"Wait, you were there?" Aang asked.

"Yeah…we followed the lightning." Aang's eyes widened and two boys passed, talking…

"Wait, what was that?" Aang asked, "You said something about the most powerful earthbenders in the world, where was it?"

"It's on the island of Nunya, as in nunya business." One of them said, the other laughed and Sokka did too.

"I'll take care of this." Katara smiled and went after the two.

"Um…Sokka, your sister is…" Zuko started.

"Scary, I know." Sokka smiled, "So how did you get him to trust you?" Zuko frowned as Aang looked away.

"I…actually don't know." Zuko said, Sokka blinked, "Why do you trust me?" He looked at Aang, "I've given you no reason to do so...but I've given you plenty of reason not to." Aang smiled weakly.

"Um…well…" Zuko raised his eyebrow.

"We're going to the Earth Rumble VI." Katara stated, "Let's go." Aang welcomed the distraction and ran off.

"He seems rather eager…" Katara mentioned.

"He just really wants to earthbend." Zuko shrugged and followed Aang while Sokka frowned.

Katara motioned for Iroh to follow them and the old man took his time.

When they got there they got front row seats…and could've had second row seats or third row seats or even tenth row seats if they wanted, it seemed as if up to a certain point was forbidden territory then it was filled past that point.

As a rock hit right next to them, they understood why.

Aang watched the fights, not really thinking any of them could teach him but when the champion came out…he knew immediately.

"Her." He muttered, Zuko blinked while Iroh nodded.

When someone was asked to challenge her, Iroh looked at the guy.

"For non benders, are weapons allowed?" Zuko frowned and looked at his uncle while the man laughed and said it was okay, Iroh handed Zuko his dao blades and pushed him in, "We don't want the avatar up there creating a fuss." He whispered and Zuko sighed.

The Blind Bandit knew his steps were unlike any she had witnessed, he was not a member of the earth kingdom or an earthbender, so she was curious.

As they fought he easily avoided the rocks aimed for him, getting closer to her before getting pushed back, when there was a situation he couldn't avoid he cut the rocks with ease.

"Finally, the wolfbat does more than just bark." Zuko raised an eyebrow and dodged more of the rocks, after a bit he jumped onto them, easily making no noise as he used the projectile weapons to get closer to her, when he ran out he pushed off hard and did a flip over her, turning around to block the attack heading for him the instant he touched ground.

"Listen to me, my friend needs your help." He said lightly.

"Tell ya what, if you beat me I'll help your friend, if I beat you, you tell me where you're from, your steps are not earth kingdom." Zuko frowned but sighed.

"Fine." He said, skirting around the rocks.

"Though I have to say…" She said quietly, "For a bender to be this skilled without his bending is impressive." He froze and she knocked him back, he managed to catch himself and pushed himself into the air, going over the extra attacks she had planned, "Your steps are practiced but not regular, it's obvious." He glared at her but continued to dodge, getting closer and closer.

"He's pretty good." Sokka said, "You know…with swords…"

"I know, you should see him fighting a bunch of fire nation soldiers like that." Aang responded, Sokka and Katara looked at him, confused.

"Wait, when did this happen?" Sokka asked; Aang smiled weakly.

"When you two were sick." They blinked and suddenly the arena went quiet, directing their attention to the two in the middle, Zuko's blades against the blind champion's neck.

"Too bad the rules are to knock me out of the ring." She laughed while Zuko frowned, "So how to get out of this…" Zuko sighed and shifted, she immediately tried to use that to her advantage and Zuko knew that was coming, using it to have the girl throw herself to the edge of the ring, he dashed forward as she caught herself and kicked her the rest of the way out, "Fine, you win, bring your friend but just him." She said and headed where she came from, Zuko motioned to Aang who nodded while Zuko was pulled back.

Sokka took the belt and Zuko handed him the money before dashing after Aang, the wall shut behind him.

"So what's this about?" She asked, leaning against the wall.

"He needs an earthbending teacher." Zuko said simply, she raised an eyebrow.

"Why ask me, there are plenty of others that can teach you, probably better than I could, can you even earthbend, twinkletoes?" She never bothered to look at Aang.

"Um…not yet." He smiled and she sighed.

"Then what makes you think you can?" Zuko frowned.

"Um…I've gotten pretty good at airbending and waterbending…" She raised an eyebrow.

"Both? Then you must be the avatar." He smiled nervously, "Tell ya what; I'll try if you do two things." Zuko raised an eyebrow, "One, tell me where you're from, no one steps like you do, not those two water tribe ninnies out there, not twinkletoes, only the old man does and he's using the steps of a bender." Zuko frowned.

"Um…" She smiled.

"No telling no teaching, and I'll know if you're lying." She said simply.

"Fire nation." He said, she paused, "But it's not like I can go back anyways."

"Not what I was expecting but okay, second thing is…" She stood up, "You have to find me." And the wall swallowed her, the entrance reopened and they sighed.

"Aang, how'd it go?" Sokka asked, rushing in.

"I think I have a teacher." Aang said.

"Yeah, right after a friendly game of hide and seek." Zuko sighed, "I think that's supposed to be a no."

"Well, we have to try." Aang stated.

"Her clothes were hand stitched." They looked at Iroh, "A bit sloppily but with expensive fabrics."

"So for her to have sewn them herself…those fabrics would have to be common where she's from, so they wouldn't be missed." Zuko decided.

"We're probably looking for the richest family in the area." Iroh stated.

"So let's go ask around." Aang rushed out and they followed him.

* * *

None of the rich families had blind daughters and the richest family had no children.

"I guess we'll just go check the richest houses and go down the list." Iroh grinned while Zuko groaned.

At the first house they visited, they were surprised to see the blind girl dressed in elegant clothes, obviously surprised. After dinner she and Aang went into the garden.

"So, you win." Aang smiled, "But it'll be hard to get my parents to agree." He nodded, frowning, "Where's Sparky, by the way?" Aang blinked.

"Who?" He asked.

"The one with the swords…he's not in the house…I can't sense him." Aang's eyes widened and so did the girl's but for another reason, "We're being ambushed."

* * *

"You cowards! Let me out of here!" Aang sighed at the blind bender's statement.

"Aang." He nearly jumped at the whispered voice, "Freeze the top of your cage." He blinked.

"How will that help." There was no response so he did as was asked.

The earthbender's family paid for her but Aang was not let out.

As she began to fight for his freedom, a bit of fire could be seen hitting the top of Aang's cage, the metal shattered and the cage fell, Zuko managed to make it land gently and helped Aang out, he turned to fight but only one opponent remained and the blind one was almost done with him.

* * *

The blind earthbender's name was Toph and her parents were not happy to discover the fighting side of her.

When they were leaving she ran up, Katara and Sokka were in the saddle while Aang was getting on, Zuko and Iroh were elsewhere. Toph mentioned that her parents changed their mind…

"Even I don't need earthbending to tell you're lying." Zuko whispered, he dodged the rock aimed at him, "My uncle and I need to take care of something." He said so everyone could hear, walking over, "Aang I need to talk to you." The avatar blinked but jumped over, Zuko led him to the side of the clearing, "I need to do some special training." Aang smiled, "My sister…it's likely she's gathering her friends."

"She has friends?" Aang asked.

"Many, but she'll most likely get two for this…one is extremely flexible, last I saw her she wore a lot of pink and her hair was in a braid, she knows the human body…one touch in the right spot and all of your bending will be useless." His eyes widened, "Her name is Ty Lee. The other is a weapons expert, especially throwing weapons; she has black hair and will most likely be wearing dark colors, her name is Mai." Aang nodded, "Watch out for both of them but most of all, watch out for my sister, she is fierce, ruthless, and won't hesitate to use any advantage she can." Aang smiled.

"But, if you're going to train, how are you going to find us?" Aang asked.

"I'm the best person in the world at tracking you, in case you forgot." Aang smiled and Zuko looked at Appa, "He's starting to shed, might want to give him a bath." Aang blinked as Zuko smiled at him.

"Bring back some awesome moves to teach me later." Zuko nodded and went with his uncle.

"The jerk is leaving?" Sokka asked, Aang glared at him.

"You don't like him?" Toph asked, Sokka shook his head, "Well?" He blinked then blushed.

"No, he tracked us down, trying to capture Aang, he used our mother's necklace…he's chased us all over the place yet Aang suddenly trusts him." Sokka glared at Aang.

"I'm sure there's a reason for him to trust Sparky." Toph tried.

"Yeah, you were going to tell us that…" Sokka looked at Aang.

"Now where's the fun in just telling you?" Aang asked.

"By the way, what happened to your clothes?" Katara asked as Aang had Appa start moving.

"They were obviously different from everyone else's." Aang stated simply, Katara and Sokka looked at each other.

* * *

**And Zuko just stopped The Chase from happening. It can't happen because Zuko will be busy learning to redirect lightning**

**Next up, Bitter Work...with a twist XD**

**Review...whether it's agreeing or disagreeing with my rant, saying you like the chapter, saying the rant is too long, saying the chapter is too long, or just saying update soon, they all make me happy XD  
**


	8. 29 Bitter Work

**Yay, four reviews on one chapter!**

**And one's about my rant!**

**So, for for reviews you get an update...it's just a little shorter than the last one...they all are...**

**I feel the need to point out that at the moment, this story has no fun lemony bits...but i can add some, why not review to say i should XD**

**Sorry, don't have the most confidence in my lemony bit writing but someone reminded me, unfortunately i can't do anything at the time recommended but i can think of one place that would be perfect...if someone hadn't interrupted them XD I can also just add in another chapter to put it in and since this is centering around aang and zuko and the two are oblivious, it doesn't show much of the other relationships developing so i could always add in chapters of those...they don't even necessarily have to be in the right place because they can be memories. if you want me to show some relationship chapters, let me know, i can put them in...and you can request a person's POV for that since you don't know the extra relationships XD I must point out that i don't have a relationship for Sokka or Suki, i could put them together but where's the fun in that? Give me an idea for it, i love ideas in review form XD  
**

* * *

Toph smiled slightly as Aang tossed the weight up and down, balancing, behind her back, she motioned for them to wait and went down, trying to make him lose his balance, he managed to keep it.

"I'll be back, keep it up, I'll know if you take a break." He sighed but continued as she went to talk to Zuko.

"Did your training go well?" She asked, he nodded.

"And now, I believe, it is time for me to go." Zuko frowned as Toph blinked.

"Why?" She asked.

"This journey you're on, it is not mine." Iroh stated, "And I have taught my nephew everything."

"Not everything." Iroh laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll learn about tea on your own." Zuko sighed.

"Stay a little longer?" Toph asked, Iroh laughed.

"Sure, just a bit." She smiled and then grinned.

"Okay, I have a plan…but I'll need your help…and Katara's too, don't let them know you're here." She ran off as the two looked at each other.

* * *

Toph blindfolded Aang and motioned Katara over.

"Once I start rolling the rock I want you to bend ice over him." Katara's eyes widened.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I want him to get this, just make sure the rock can clear it, okay?" Katara sighed but nodded, getting the water needed as Toph went up the mountain, she told Zuko and Iroh of their part before standing by the rock, "Ready?" She called, Katara, Zuko, and Iroh nodded while Aang hesitated but nodded, she pushed the rock and immediately the ice went up, Aang felt it and frowned…then fire spread on the sides…he felt the rock getting closer…

Zuko frowned, making his fire slightly weaker just in the area by Aang, the airbender immediately caught it and shot out, padding the fire out of his clothes afterwards.

Toph jumped down to yell at Aang while Iroh looked at Zuko with a smile. After Aang left, Katara went to criticize Toph for that.

"Relax, Sugar Queen, I know what I'm doing, though Sparky's flame was apparently weak." Katara turned and saw Zuko and Iroh.

"You two could have hurt him!" Iroh smiled and Zuko raised his eyebrow, "Maybe you were trying to." She narrowed her eyes and looked ready to fight.

"So where is your brother?" Zuko asked, Katara's eyes widened and she rushed to look for him.

Zuko found him shortly after Toph did but she motioned for him to stay out of it when Aang appeared.

He kept out of sight and watched.

He smiled when Aang was able to earthbend.

_"Why is it you're helping them, why do you smile when he succeeds, until you know you won't be able to do it."_ Zuko frowned as Toph got Sokka out.

"Oi, Emo-Sparky, get over here." Sokka and Aang blinked while Zuko jumped over the rock and to them.

"What's with the new nickname?" He asked, not bothering to glare as he knew it wouldn't do any good.

"I'm not the one moping behind a rock." Toph replied easily, Aang blinked.

* * *

**I so wanted to call him Emo-Fag there...but my sister has already assigned that name to someone XD**

**Anyways, reviews make the author happy and willing to write requests...and fillers can be fun...depending on the type XD  
**


	9. 30 The Library

**As of right now i have 52 views on the last chapter and since my favorite number is 52, i am updating XD**

**Yes, i am having appa captured and no, i am not going to bother with all the episodes without appa, how am i doing this? Well, it's in this chapter.**

**I've already got a few yeses for the lemon but what i don't have is a time, i know it's hard to decide on one when you don't know what's going to happen but assume it's very similar to the actual timeline and tell me a time in there...also, the lemon doesn't have to be with aang and zuko but i'm better at yaoi lemons then regular ones...if you give me a pairing for sokka that's awesome, i'll do the lemon with them XD**

**Anyways, i hope you enjoy XD  
**

* * *

As they arrived in the small town, Iroh looked around.

"I think I shall be taking my leave here." Zuko frowned while three of the group looked surprised.

"You're leaving? But I thought you were going to teach Aang firebending." Sokka stated, Iroh shook his head.

"No, my nephew will be doing that…I believe he is already starting learning more than I could even teach him." Everyone blinked in confusion, "Don't forget what I mentioned, Zuko." He nodded while the three looked at him, Toph didn't bother, "Good luck, avatar." With that he left.

"What was he talking about?" Sokka asked, Zuko shook his head and they went into the tavern to get a drink, there they ran into a professor and soon they started looking for a library.

Zuko enjoyed the desert while the others glared at him.

"What, it's nothing but sun, it's in my nature to enjoy it." He smirked while Katara was ready to whack him.

"Hey, there's something there." Sokka pointed it out. As they went into the library, Zuko remained with Toph.

"So, why is it Aang trusts you if you chased him for so long?" Toph asked; Zuko looked at her.

"I don't know." She blinked, "With everything I've done…he should hate me…I'd hate someone who's done all that to me; I do hate someone who's done some of it to me."

"Oh, what part, the tracking down…" Toph started listing things.

"None of that…those two don't know about it." Toph blinked, "And it is not my decision whether or not to tell you what it is." Toph sighed.

"Does he know whatever it is was done to you?" She asked.

"He figured it out." Zuko stated, "Don't know how though."

"Will you ever forgive the person who did it to you?" She asked.

"No…I don't think I ever will." She nodded.

"Then I have no idea." He blinked, "There are obviously a lot of things you have done for him without the others knowing though."

"Not enough." He frowned.

* * *

"Young monk, I only wish an answer from you, for I have not been able to find one for this." Aang blinked, "What could mar the ink created from the lion turtle's shell…" He started.

"Wait, what ink?" Sokka asked.

"Not even a heated blade should be able to penetrate the protection on the ink yet…" Aang nodded, saying he got it.

"I would prefer not to answer when…" He trailed off and the owl nodded as well, motioning to Aang to follow him while the others blinked.

"Ink of a lion turtle's shell…" The professor mumbled to himself, "That sounds familiar…"

"So what caused the scars?" The owl asked once they were away.

"A fire nation prince…I'm not sure what he did but it was definitely painful." The owl saw the look on his face.

"Ah, I know." Aang blinked, "Whatever he was doing was making his emotions conflict to the point it created a small amount of the lightning he'd be able to produce if he were completely calm. Lightning is the only thing that can penetrate the shell itself therefore it stands to reason it can penetrate the tattoos as well, thank you." Aang bowed and the owl went to collect Sokka's 'knowledge'.

Aang made sure to research the mixing and application of airbender tattoos to fix them later…

* * *

"Something's coming." Toph stated, Zuko stood up then they heard a rumbling, "Library sinking…Library Sinking!" Toph got panicked and attempted to stop it.

"Solidify the sand, I'll take care of whatever's coming." Zuko stated, she solidified the ground and dug her hands in while the sand benders appeared, Zuko attacked them as soon as they targeted Appa.

* * *

"I remember what that ink is!" The professor declared as they flew out, "Oh, if only I could see it…"

* * *

Zuko was knocked out, accidentally flung into Appa's saddle as the bison was captured; they had targeted Toph to distract him.

* * *

When the three got out, Toph let go, letting the library fall.

"Where are Appa and Zuko?" Toph shook her head and eyes widened.

* * *

"...airbender tattoos that were actually distorted after being finished." The professor marveled, "Just wonderful!"

* * *

**Review in order to read Appa's(And Zuko's) Lost Days XD **

**Unfortunately it won't be as sad as the actual one...but it does have quite a twist! But you already know that, because Zuko is there XD**

**Still, there's not much left and the last i have other than the actual ending...well, let's just say i felt sadistic at the time XD If you want to read, you have to review XD  
**


	10. 36 Appa's Lost Days

**I'm at 52 views again and that means another update...that and i want to know what everyone thinks of my version.**

**Hopefully i didn't screw it up too much but you must remember that one, zuko is cautious and two, he doesn't know where the others are going...nice how i worked that, huh?**

**Also, i don't have to touch the drill XD**

**I must point out that i had two reviews by the time six people read this chapter and i find that rather awesome but whatever.**

**So, let's get on with this, i hope i didn't butcher it too much, this episode itself is extremely important and has a strong impact.  
**

* * *

Zuko's eyes shot open and he immediately noted the ropes over the saddle. He hid as the sandbenders checked it for anything valuable, tossing aside a waterskin he recognized as one he had stored, he carefully snuck out and grabbed it before getting back on Appa's back as they took off the saddle, the bison acknowledged him by burying a sand sailor, he pet the bison.

_"This water contains a mix of the spiritual energies of both the avatar and the ocean spirit, it may prove useful at some point."_ He carefully stayed out of sight.

He frowned when Appa was sold to some merchants and the struggling bison was knocked out…they sold Appa to a circus.

* * *

Zuko noted that the bison was hungry and snuck off to get him some food, when he got back with something Appa could eat, there was a guy there, he passed Appa the food as a vulture griffin was doing some tricks.

As the man turned he spotted Zuko.

"Who's there?" He demanded, Zuko frowned, "I know there's someone there." He worked his way around the cage but Zuko continued to hide, shifting his position.

Appa sucked in many cabbages and burped, making the man furious, he flung fire at Appa but Zuko caused it to vanish, the man turned to him.

"What's wrong with you?" He glared at Zuko.

"You don't know how to treat animals." Zuko said simply.

"Oh, and you do?" He asked.

"More so than you, apparently." The man narrowed his eyes.

"Tell ya what, we've been looking for a certain part…if you can fill it then you can try." Zuko nodded, "You've heard of the blue spirit, correct?" He nearly smirked as he nodded, "Well, we want to create a character like him and with your burn…we could make you the red spirit." So his training started immediately, all of the acrobatics they wanted was easy for him…though he had to learn daggers instead of using daos because apparently daos were 'too complicated' for him and the blue spirit was not a firebender…but the hardest part was the makeup for him…

He looked over at Appa with a smile, his face very similar to the mask he wore the day at the festival.

"Okay, we'll give you a try." Zuko smiled as they got Appa out, "So go get completely dressed." He blinked but took the outfit they offered him…hiding his other outfit in Appa's when he got the chance, "You'll know your cue." He blinked.

"We have acquired an animal that hasn't been seen for a hundred years, the wind buffalo!" Zuko motioned for Appa to go out and the bison did, "But wait…the red spirit has come to slay the beast now that it is in our hands." Zuko jumped up and came out above everyone, a few noticed…then everyone else did, the man grinned as Zuko jumped down, on Appa, taking out his daggers, Zuko whispered…

"Yip yip." Appa flew up, Zuko fell off and caught himself on one of the chains holding a flaming ring, Appa took the hint and went through, Zuko flung daggers at him as he passed but all it managed to do was cut a couple of the locks on the shackles.

He climbed up higher while Appa stood on one of his legs on a pole, Zuko jumped onto the bison's head and used that to push himself over to the other ring, Appa followed, some of his costume caught fire but Zuko stopped it, Appa did a flip around as Zuko got off more of the locks. They continued with Zuko leading until the shackles fell off, the circus man's eyes widened as Zuko jumped over onto Appa, "Yip yip." He said again, only louder and Appa flew out as others cheered, not knowing that Appa had just been stolen.

* * *

The two went back to the desert but the group wasn't there…

"The library was sinking when we left, if Toph's not here then they're probably safe." Zuko assured, rubbing Appa's head. He jumped down and grabbed his clothes before pulling the mess off Appa, he changed and used the circus clothes to wipe off the makeup with a tiny amount of the water from the waterskin, "Come on, we need to get you some food." He jumped back on Appa, leaving the discarded clothes, "Wait." Appa seemed confused, "I see your saddle, we should go grab it." Appa roared and went down, Zuko managed to get the saddle back on him and grabbed the supplies he could find around it, he gave Appa a lot of the food and took a bit for himself before jumping on.

When Appa was getting tired, Zuko spotted a place they could stay, they landed and a boar-q-pine attacked them, Zuko hit it with some firebending and it ran, Appa licked Zuko before going into the shelter, Zuko slept by the wall and the next morning he gathered some food for the two of them, he gave a lot of it to Appa then munched at his, wondering where the others had gone.

They stayed a couple of days and while Zuko was gathering more food, he heard Appa growling, he dropped it and ran for the bison to see some women getting close, he blinked but started sneaking up on them.

"…and we can help you find Aang." The warriors from Kyoshi seemed to gain his trust with that, "But he mentioned someone else being with you…" She frowned.

"You've seen him?" She jumped and looked at Zuko who was standing on top of the shelter they had found.

"Who are you?" Suki asked defensively, Zuko rolled his eyes and jumped down, the warriors were alert but before he could say anything, Appa licked him again, he glared at the bison while the girls giggled, "Well, at the very least, Appa trusts you." She smiled as Zuko groaned.

"A bit too much I think." He mentioned, they giggled a bit more.

"They went to Ba Sing Se, I escorted them through the Serpent's Pass a few days ago." He nodded and motioned to Appa who came out of the cave. Then his eyes narrowed and he got ready to fight, the Kyoshi warriors blinked but someone dropped behind him and knocked him out.

"What's your brother doing here?" She asked as two more people came up, Suki kicked the distracted girl away and grabbed Zuko, placing him in the bison's saddle.

"Being a failure as always." The princess mentioned, looking at the Kyoshi warriors, "And who are you, the avatar's fan girls?"

Suki was able to get Appa to leave and the bison made his way to the eastern air temple. He met a strange man as Zuko continued to sleep in his saddle. Zuko woke up as Appa was flying out of there, he frowned but the bison made its way to Ba Sing Se as if it was mapped out for him.

Once they were there, Appa heard something and sped up, Zuko was flung out of the saddle and grabbed onto the supplies to try and stay on, a blue club fell onto the ground below where it would be found by a confused water tribe warrior the next day…Zuko soon fell out as well, barely managing to keep himself from getting hurt as he landed near a nice tea shop; consciousness was knocked out of the prince once again.

* * *

**Okay, time to point out a few things, just because zuko has some special spirit water doesn't mean katara didn't get hers...it means i forget about it later XD**

**The reason i mentioned the club is in the actual series, sokka loses his club when appa's bisonnapped but he has it later on...i feel i should fix that XD**

**Yes, the noise was Long Feng, they don't get appa back that easily XD**

**And last...The tea shop is definitely uncle's without zuko there, he was able to move into the new tea shop faster simply because there wasn't a grumpy teen scaring away some customers...of course he was going to be in ba sing se!**

**Anyways, reviews make me happy and willing to update before i get 52 views...but besides that, if i don't see it at exactly 52, that doesn't work either! Then it's dependant upon number of reviews and time since i've updated so it's worth it XD  
**


	11. 37 Lake Laogai

**Okay...first of all...i've had a couple people ask about the ink made from the lion turtle's shell...i thought it would be obvious but i'm an idiot XD anyways, i decided to make aang's tattoos out of that ink...if that explains it more than yay XD if you already got it then yay you! XD if it doesn't help then i'm sorry.**

**As for other things that are unclear...just ask and i'll clarify XD**

**So i've written some flashbacky stories for katara's pairing...an idea just appeared XD unfortunately it has to be after the story ends for various reasons...also, let me say it is EXTREMELY difficult to write completely first person while switching between past and present...there's a reason i stopped that...that story doesn't have any necessarily fun bits but it does have some...unique views to a situation...**

**So...reviews make me happy, the last chapter was at 54 views when i looked so the update took a while XD  
**

* * *

As Iroh opened his tea shop, his eyes widened at the sight of his nephew unconscious on the ground, he rushed over and managed to get the prince into his shop.

When Zuko woke up, he was instantly alert, he went through the apartment looking for someone but was unable to find them…he went out to see the tea shop…and his uncle. His eyes widened and the old man smiled at him, heading over.

"Why aren't you with the avatar?" He asked simply but quietly.

"We got separated…but I heard he was here." Zuko stated simply, his uncle blinked, "I was with Appa but…he rushed off." He frowned.

"We'll find them." Iroh assured him.

"You seem to have done well for yourself." Zuko mentioned, Iroh smiled, "Once I find them, I'll bring them back here, okay?" Iroh nodded.

"Good luck." Zuko nodded at him and went out, starting to look around. He noticed something passing overhead and grabbed a flyer, his eyes widened when he saw it.

"Appa's not with them." He mumbled, frowning, there was no picture of him but there was a description. He started searching for them but couldn't find them…after a while someone tapped him on the back, he turned and his face filled with relief, "Toph." He said, she grinned and he looked over to see Sokka.

"Where's Appa?" The water tribe warrior asked, Zuko noticed the club at his belt.

"I lost him last night." Sokka blinked, "I guess he heard something and rushed…I was knocked out of his saddle."

"So where is he?" Zuko frowned.

"I don't know." Sokka's eyes narrowed.

"Relax, captain boomerang, he's telling the truth." Sokka sighed.

"Let's get you to where we're staying, maybe we'll run into the others." Zuko nodded and followed them.

To everyone's surprise, Aang hugged Zuko when he saw the prince…Zuko blinked and hid his blush.

"And Appa?" Aang asked, Zuko frowned.

"He's in the city." Aang frowned too, "But I think I know a way to find him." He said, Aang paused though.

"Your scar…" Zuko blinked.

"What about it?" He asked.

"It's faded slightly…" Zuko looked skeptical.

"It hasn't faded since it healed over." He stated.

"No, actually, he's right…it's not as bright red." Katara said, Sokka blinked.

"Huh, odd." Katara glared at him and he shrugged, "I'll be back." He grabbed the pack he had before and headed out.

Soon after someone covered in black with a blue mask came in, everyone but Aang was alert.

"Any luck?" He asked, the others blinked.

"A bit." Zuko stated, taking off the mask.

"You completely changed your step…" Toph mentioned, he blinked, "All traces of your bending style were gone and it was so much like twinkletoes's, how'd you do that?" He shrugged.

"Where's Appa?" Aang asked, Zuko looked at him.

"In a place called Lake Laogai." They frowned, "Come on." He put the mask back on and they were surprised to see a Dai Li agent there.

As everyone else was stuck fighting Dai Li, Zuko was able to sneak into the room Appa was stored in. He set the bison free and then went to help the others…but they were already out, Appa had waited when he went back and he jumped on, the two of them flew out and helped the others.

When they got back, Zuko frowned.

"Aang, I need to talk to you about something." Aang blinked but nodded, everyone else got off of Appa and the two flew off.

"They saw them." Zuko frowned.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Katara asked a few questions…but even if they asked what it was…I wouldn't be able to tell them…I don't know what it was." Aang stated.

"It's called rape." Zuko stated simply.

* * *

Toph's eyes widened as they flew out of her hearing range, Sokka and Katara looked at her.

* * *

"It was not." Zuko looked at him, "That's…not the right word for it." Zuko rolled his eyes, "But the one who did it to you…it's the same person who gave you your scar, isn't it?" Zuko frowned, "Was it the same person?" Aang demanded.

"Yeah…" Aang nodded.

"I thought so…I've been thinking a lot, it's probably the reason you cut the tattoos, right?" Zuko frowned.

"Sorry about that…" Aang grinned.

"It's fine, but you're going to help me redo it." Zuko blinked, "While we were in the library, I looked up how to make the ink and apply it."

"Okay…" They headed for the northern air temple to see if the main pigment was there.

With the help of some of Aang's old friends, they found it and got back onto Appa.

"I want to apply it somewhere with no one around." Aang explained, Zuko nodded, "So what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"I need to know what the fire nation is planning." Aang frowned, "I have a bad feeling…everything's about to go wrong."

"And how do you plan to find that out?" Aang asked.

"I don't know…but if I see a chance…I'll take it…it may mean attacking you though." Zuko frowned as they landed and started to mix the ink.

"We'll beat them during the eclipse." Aang stated easily but Zuko didn't seem so sure.

Aang stripped so they could apply the tattoos and Zuko frowned at the white line splitting each of the airbender tattoos.

"I just have a bad feeling." Zuko said and did as Aang instructed to apply them, "I just want you to know about this though." Aang sighed.

"All right." He said.

"Now, why is it you trust me so much?" Aang frowned as Zuko started on the last one, "I've done nothing to earn it."

"I have my reasons." Zuko glared at him when Aang finally answered, the monk grinned as Zuko finished and got his clothes back on, "What?"

"That's not an answer." Zuko said simply, Aang grinned and did something the prince didn't expect.

Zuko remained frozen even as Aang pulled back, separating their lips, he jumped onto Appa.

"Come on, before I leave you!" Zuko got on, still stunned, and they flew back.

When they got back, Sokka and Katara were trying to get Toph to tell them something, Zuko jumped down and she rushed over, snatching his arm and leaving, the others blinked.

"What's going on?" Aang asked.

"She heard something while you two were leaving." Katara said.

"Would you tell us what that is?" But there was only a panicked look on his face.

Once Toph was satisfied with how far away they were from anyone else, she stopped and turned to Zuko.

"Rape?" She asked, Zuko's eyes widened, "It was rape you were talking about?" She put her hand in her face, "Why would you…" She shook her head, "Twinkletoes is nuts." She took a deep calming breath, "I can see why those two don't trust you." Zuko was about to say something, "No excuses, it was what it was, and only three people know about it…apparently he's forgiven you though." She paused, "Do you regret it?" She asked.

"More than you'd believe." He frowned.

"Fine, I'll trust you because he does." She stated, "Don't make me regret that." Zuko frowned.

"You probably will…" She blinked, "I need to gain the fire nation's trust…even if only for a short time…" She sighed.

"Then we'll see how bad it is and decide with that." He nodded and the two headed back.

* * *

**Toph knows now XD**

**And will zuko be heading to the fire nation or not?**

**Okay...time to clear up something...just in case, when aang says that they saw it...he means the scars on his arrows...which are now gone XD**

**Yes, i do mean his dad...aang's a smart kid...he's just normally goofier than he is here so he doesn't notice things XD**

**I know...the lemony bit would have been perfect there...aang was already out of his clothes even! but...it doesn't seem like the right place...**

**Anyways review for the next chapter which is-dun, dun duuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-i don't remember...-goes to check-Right, the guru...i don't do well with fight scenes -sweatdrop- so i can easily skip them here XD  
**


	12. 39 The Guru

**For those of you that stayed past zuko's admission, thank you!**

**Now, some may have seen this coming...some may not...let me know if you did, kay XD  
**

* * *

Aang was heading for the eastern air temple, Sokka was going to see his dad, Toph had received a letter from her mother, and Katara was planning the invasion.

Zuko? He had decided to go thank the Kyoshi warriors for their help but he hid once he saw the three. He frowned as the earth king told his sister and her friends of the eclipse but easily saw his chance…one that Azula would take without him anyways.

Immediately he headed to the prison that Long Feng was in, going to talk to him while the guards were dismissed.

"What is it, you got the bison." The advisor frowned.

"That's not what I came here for." Zuko said simply, "There are currently five members of the fire nation within these walls, are you aware of that?" Long Feng's eyes widened, "Four of them have the trust of the earth king."

"Would you think we'd turn against our king?" Long Feng asked, Zuko smirked.

"One of those four is currently in this cell." Immediately his expression changed, "The avatar and his friends have all left, they trust me as well…I want them captured when they get back, and the Dai Li would be best at that."

"So what do I get in return?" He asked.

"I'll get you the city back, all I need is the trust of the Dai Li." Long Feng smirked back.

"Then you have a deal." Zuko smirked and walked out.

Soon he devised a plan and had presented it…in a way that actually made a few of the members shake.

He was told of the fire nation princess and smirked; she had the idea he thought she'd have.

"I'd like to speak with her if you don't mind." Soon she was pushed into the room, she started to protest but stopped when she saw who was there.

"Zuko?" She asked.

"Seems we had similar plans." He said simply, she smirked.

"But I doubt you can lead them as well as I can." He raised an eyebrow, "And how are you getting them to agree to this?" She asked.

"Their leader thinks he's getting Ba Sing Se." Zuko stated, she smirked at him.

"Aw, Zuzu, you're becoming an actual member of our family." He narrowed his eyes, "I thought you had the avatar though…I've heard nothing of him being returned."

"I found something better to do with him." She blinked, "If the avatar is killed while in the avatar state, the cycle ends." Her eyes widened, "And he is currently going to learn how to enter that state by choice, the group trusts me so it's only a matter of time before I get my shot."

"And you're certain of this?" She asked.

"The avatar heard it from one of his previous incarnations." Zuko said, she grinned.

"Then there'd be no threat to the fire nation…and we wouldn't have to keep a prisoner his entire life who could escape if the guards are incompetent." He nodded, "I'm proud, is this what you were working on when you were with the actual Kyoshi warriors?"

"His bison and I got separated from them, they told me where he was but because Ty Lee knocked me out it took longer than I expected." She smiled.

"You shouldn't have let down your guard." He sighed, "So, how can we help?" She asked.

"I need to make it seem like I'm still on their side." She smirked, "Therefore, if you take one of them prisoner for any reason, I need to be thrown in as well since it's likely that's where the avatar will go, and if that happens, you need to be ready to take control…I'm sure you already are though."

"Of course, Zuzu." He nodded and told her the plan.

* * *

**So...zuko...friend or foe? Which do you think?**

**he told aang and toph that he would be trying to get into the fire nation but telling azula about the avatar state? (Aang found out about it at some point i don't care when) Also, if he was going to help, will he still when and if he gets there?**

**I know...and i doubt you do so review for me to tell you XD lots of rhyming in that XD**

**Anyways, Like it, love it, hate it? Tell me, i like the response...if there's an issue, let me know...  
**


	13. 40 The Crossroads of Destiny

**So...I told someone if i got another review before i went to bed i'd update...i go take a shower and when i come back i have a review!**

**Soon i'll go to bed so here's the update!  
**

* * *

Katara looked at Zuko.

"You too?" She asked, he shrugged.

"My sister hates me." He said simply, he grabbed the waterskin and Katara blinked.

"You have water I can bend?" She asked, he shrugged again.

"Somewhat…my uncle gathered this water at the north pole…" She looked at it, "From when Aang was in the avatar state, said it might be special."

"I have something similar…it's from the spirit oasis though…" Katara mentioned, he tossed the water to her and she blinked.

"I can't water bend, if there are any special properties, I can't use them, I just…forgot about it for a while." She smiled then blinked.

"Wait, have you used this water at all?" She asked; he blinked.

"Once, I was forced to join a circus when Appa was sold to it…I used a bit to wipe off the makeup I had to wear." She smiled.

"I think that may be why your scar faded." His eyes widened, "Meaning I could probably heal it with this."

"More important than that…" She blinked, "It's Azula, she knows about the e…" He was cut off as Aang and Iroh appeared, Zuko's eyes widened.

"Uncle, what are you doing here?" He asked, worried.

"You didn't bring them for tea like you said you would so I decided to check." Iroh stated, Aang saw Zuko's eyes and knew.

"We should get out of here." Aang said, pulling Katara along, she blinked but followed him.

"Uncle…" Zuko frowned, "I'm sorry…you weren't supposed to get involved." His uncle blinked as he pushed the firebender away just as Azula came in, "Come on, he went this way." Azula followed her brother as Iroh stared with wide eyes.

As Aang activated the avatar state, Zuko frowned; getting ready to attack…Azula was faster, striking him down with lightning.

Katara grabbed Aang as Iroh covered their escape.

Both glared at Zuko.

He sighed, hopefully one of the two waters would help Katara heal Aang.

* * *

**So...does that answer good or evil? And Iroh...was anyone expecting him to show up? I didn't when i wrote it! And i avoided another fight scene! And Zuko didn't hurt aang! I'm wondering if some people wanted him to attack aang though...too bad XD**

**Review to see what happens next XD  
**


	14. 41 to 42 Pained Placement

**Okay, i've only got two reviews for the last chapter but i'm updating for two reasons.**

**The first is the fact that someone said this was the best thing they've ever read...i know that there're a lot of better fanfics out there and definitely better books but i'm still flattered XD**

**The second is that i got to feed giraffes yesterday XD i was even watching as the little one was eating and the big one tried to knock me out of the car XD It was cool...**

**Sorry, i like giraffes, i have a little giraffe doll that i named Raphael just so i could call him Raffy XD**

**Anyways, griaffes aside, here's the next chapter...apparently not everyone got which side zuko was on with the last one but hopefully they will now XD  
**

* * *

Zuko frowned, watching the ocean…Mai walked up.

"Something wrong?" Zuko wanted to talk to someone…but he couldn't, not about what was really bugging him so he said something about his father and honor and Mai told him not to worry about it, she tried to kiss him but he shook his head, she frowned but left.

As if his father could restore his honor, he didn't have any, not since he was eleven…and now, just because he wanted to find out what they were going to do about Sozin's comet he was back…

He never told anyone about it…when he was thirteen he saw his way out and all it cost him was a scar on his face…sure, he'd search for the avatar but it wasn't like he could find the airbender…

At least, that was what he believed, when he did find Aang he didn't know what to do, he didn't know Aang was going to escape, he wanted Aang to escape…so he wouldn't have to go back…but at some point…he got too absorbed in the fun of chasing the kid, putting up the show for his crew and uncle…to the point where he'd nearly freeze to death to capture the twelve year old.

But now…

His uncle was going to be a prisoner, charged with treason, only his past kept him from the death sentence.

His friends no longer trusted him…

And Aang…

Aang might trust him…but he might be dead. Why did he say that to Azula, he didn't need to go that far for her trust…at least he wasn't the one that…

Aang would be okay, correct?

He sighed and went to his room on the ship.

* * *

Aang looked up at the moon with a frown. Zuko had helped take over Ba Sing Se…but he said he needed to find out the plans…was that just an excuse or was he truly going to turn against the fire nation?

* * *

Zuko frowned as he was presented to everyone as a hero…he did not feel like one.

* * *

Aang made his decision; he would stick with it as well…

* * *

Zuko was tense as his father mentioned how proud he was of the young prince, circling around him, he frowned when it was mentioned that he killed the avatar and the fact his father knew of the discontinuation of the avatar cycle.

* * *

First chance he got, Zuko went to talk to his uncle who turned away, disappointed.

"Why did you have to get involved?" Iroh blinked, "It was going to be simple, pretend to fight them while they got away…the Dai Li listen more to me than to Azula, they could have…were going to help me arrange it that way…but you were there and Aang had to go in the avatar state…" He groaned, "Hopefully you were right about that water and Katara can use it to heal him." Iroh turned to him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, Zuko frowned.

"I was going to use the whole situation at Ba Sing Se to get here…and it worked, just with you getting captured and Aang getting hurt." Zuko said.

"Why come here though?" Iroh asked.

"I need to find out what my father is going to do with Sozin's comet." Zuko stated.

"So you sacrifice the trust of your friends for it?" Iroh asked.

"I warned them…well, two of them, I was about to warn Katara when you showed up." Iroh smiled, "Anyways, as soon as I find out the plan I'm going to get out of here and I'm taking you with me…I'll warn them that Azula knows about the eclipse since I couldn't before and then apologize." He looked at Iroh with a smile then turned, "I should go." His uncle nodded and he left.

* * *

Zuko heard a rumor that gave him some hope…and he would do his best to act on it. He requested a minor vacation, using the excuse of not being used to the attention and went to the small town he had heard of. He listened around the school it pertained to and smirked, heading over before the dance party.

A glance showed the usual group getting ready for the party.

"I know you're there." Toph stated, the others stopped, "Does this mean you already found something out or…" Zuko walked over before she finished, Sokka and Katara narrowed their eyes while Aang only looked at him.

"I haven't found anything out about the comet yet." He said, the two blinked while Aang frowned.

"Then what are you doing here?" He asked.

"One, checking to see if you're okay." Zuko said simply, Aang blinked, "Two, the earth king told Azula about the eclipse." Their eyes widened, "It was when they first arrived in Ba Sing Se…that's when I came up with the plan to get back into the fire nation…it didn't go quite as expected." He looked apologetic, "But Azula was baiting the Dai Li into the same situation I did, she would've done the same thing whether I'd helped or not."

"That's what you were telling me." Katara realized, Zuko nodded as the others blinked.

"Zuko…the person you mentioned before, is he there?" Aang asked, Zuko frowned, "Is he?"

"Yes, he is." Zuko said, the others looked confused.

"And do you see him often?" Aang was looking straight at Zuko.

"Every day." Aang frowned.

"Can you do anything about it?" He asked.

"To the fire lord? No." Aang's eyes widened as Zuko withdrew into himself further.

"So your father…" He scowled, "You can't go back."

"I have to." Aang glared at him while the others seemed confused.

"Wait, is this what you mentioned in the desert?" Toph asked, making Sokka and Katara look at her.

"I should go." He turned to leave but Aang stopped him.

"At least stay for the dance party." Zuko raised his eyebrow, "Come on, it'll be fun." He smiled.

"I should go, the guards that were supposed to follow me to make sure I don't get hurt will probably be ready to tear apart the town by now." Aang frowned.

"But what do we do about the invasion?" Sokka asked.

"Forget about it." Zuko said, "They're more than ready for it."

"But all that planning…" Sokka whined.

"They're going to reveal the war balloons and war ships after the eclipse." Their eyes widened, "So stay away, you won't even be able to find my father, they won't reveal where he's going until the day of and even then only the people he trusts most."

"So you." Sokka said, Zuko frowned, "At the very least we can have Aang fight your father while we distract the fire nation and we'll be ready to leave when the eclipse ends."

"You're not listening, are you?" Zuko sighed, "I hope to be out of there before then."

"Yeah, seriously, he should." Aang stated.

"If it's what I think it is, I agree." Sokka glared at Toph.

"Just tell me what it is if it's so bad it's more important than defeating the fire nation." Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." He turned and left.

"What is his problem?" Sokka asked.

"His father." Aang stated simply.

"I know that, but which part is so bad?" Sokka demanded.

"At some point before he was banished…Zuko's father raped him." Toph said, knowing Zuko was out of range. Sokka's eyes widened and his face turned pale, Katara gasped and Aang glared at Toph.

"His scar is from his father as well." Aang mentioned, "But don't let him know we told you."

"How long did you know about this?" Sokka asked.

"I…noticed that it had happened the day we met." Toph blinked.

"Is that why you trusted him? Because something bad happened to him before?" Sokka asked.

"Also…he helped me while we were on Kyoshi island…" Sokka blinked, "Then there was the whole thing with him being the blue spirit and saving me while you were sick…" Katara nodded slightly, "Also…when we were at Aunt Wu's I asked her if I should trust him…she said either way would turn out fine…"

"But you're leaving something out." Toph said, he smiled.

"Yeah, but what's the point in revealing everything?" Toph sighed.

* * *

"My brother seems to think I don't know what's going on." Azula smirked, "I know that the avatar is alive and he does as well, I want you to find him…and end him."**

* * *

**

**Lol, this time azula does send an assasin after them...and Zuko got to tell them...will they still go through with the invasion or not? sokka and katara know now...bad toph! But they still don't know about him and aang. **

**I just realized i never wrote about combustion man...oh well, just assume the same parts.**

**But as for the one person who suggested where to put a lemon...can you see why i can't work it now?**

**I couldn't think of a good title for this chapter...oh well, review so i'll update XD  
**


	15. 45 The Beach

**So...that's for not reviewing!**

**I only got two reviews last chapter and it took a week to get the second one!**

**On another note...i posted a new avatar story...**

**i've got some of the relationships on here in there...and some not, please read it, at the moment it only has 13 views!**

**The chapters are longer but it has my favorite plot device, dimensional shifting!**

**Only...slightly different from what i normally do...in some ways.**

**Plus i've already written the first lemon in it! But it's Zuka lemons so depending on what you like...**

**It's not posted yet...and it will take a while because the chapters are a Lot longer than these.**

**Anyways, obviously this chapter would have to be changed...zuko and mai are not together!**

**It skips through a bit but...i felt like i needed this for what was probably my favorite chapter to write...and that is coming up soon XD**

**I'm a sadistic bitch...especially since i like that chapter so much XD  
**

* * *

Zuko watched the others on the beach and frowned, having nothing to do.

Azula looked around and pulled the other three to play a game.

They easily pulverized the group and Mai frowned as she was once again ignored by Zuko. They were invited to a party and Azula kept their identity a secret.

At the party, there were guys flirting with Ty Lee like crazy…to the point where she knocked them unconscious to get away from them. Girls surrounded Zuko who was uncomfortable with it but managed to keep his cool. A few guys talked to Mai but were easily dismissed by her gloomy attitude and her jealousy of the girls talking to Zuko. Azula tried talking to a single guy but kept scaring him away. After a while Zuko left, overwhelmed.

He went to their old house on the island…he glared at the portraits of them when they were younger…he was so naïve…but he could see the same expression on his father's face…the same one as that time.

"I thought you'd be here." He turned to Azula and she actually jumped at the dark expression on his face, it soothed out, "What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"Just…some memories I don't want to remember." He walked past her but she grabbed his hand.

"Does it have something to do with the fact that you're ignoring Mai…you two were so perfect for each other…" He glared at her, "Fine, what bad memories are here?" She asked, "I doubt anything could be worse for you than that Agni Kai."

"No…there's much worse." He said darkly, Azula blinked in surprise.

"How much worse?" She asked, Zuko just stormed out as she frowned.

Soon they were burning the family portraits in the house.

Everyone else complained about their pasts…they looked at Zuko and he frowned.

"The worst of it I can't even talk about so why complain?" They stared at him.

"Can't talk about?" Mai asked, going up to him, he rolled his eyes and went to sit down.

"Sad part is, if I did talk about it, it'd be considered treason and I'd be banished again." He groaned and looked up into the sky while the three girls looked at each other worriedly.

"You know, I can think of something better than talking we can do." Azula said smirking.

They proceeded to destroy the house the party was in before leaving.

* * *

**Brief...slightly caring azula...but it tis important...for reasons i cannot say.**

**I would appreciate some reviews on any of my stories...they make me happy and i could use that...**

**Also, don't you want to see how this tiny bit is important? Plus...doesn't zuko only find out what he's after the day before the eclipse? Could that give his father enough time...?**

**Find out by reviewing!  
**


	16. 49 Nightmares and Daydreams

**Two reviews for a short chapter on the same day...even while i was still sitting on my laptop, that's how it's supposed to be done XD**

**Still only the one review for my other story...and those are almost four thousand words a chapter...**

**and are almost as twisted as my mind XD**

**I've only got one more view on the last chapter than i do on that story...**

**Speaking of views, Why do i have more views on the thirteenth chapter than i do on the twelfth?**

**it makes little to no sense...**

**now then, this chapter has to be changed obviously, aang knows more about how cruel ozai is...and of course, zuko...XD  
**

* * *

Aang stormed into the fire lord's chamber, the man was unexpectedly tall.

"It's over, Fire Lord Ozai!" He declared but the fire lord merely laughed.

"You think you can take me? You couldn't even prevent Zuko from doing anything." He smirked as Aang's eyes widened, "Now look at him." Horrified, he turned to where the fire lord directed his attention…

Aang sat up, screaming.

"Need to train…" He muttered, getting up and heading for a tree.

* * *

Zuko frowned, he had yet to find out what the plan was, odds were they came up with it while he was at the beach…but what was worse was what his father said last time he saw the man.

_"I would enjoy your company during the eclipse."_ Meaning he had a time limit…he was not going to let it happen…not again.

* * *

The moment Aang closed his eyes to sleep, the bloodied and bruised body appeared in his head again and he was back up.

* * *

Zuko hated all the attention he was getting as the prince…it wasn't right…

* * *

"Why are we still going ahead with the invasion, anyways, they know." Katara stated.

"And where's Zuko?" Aang asked, frowning, all of them allowed their eyes to widen, "He wanted to be out of there before the eclipse…"

"Maybe he just couldn't find us…" Katara tried.

"He's always found us before!" Aang protested.

"Yes, but we're being more careful now." Sokka stated, Aang glared at him, "I'm sure he's already out of there"

* * *

"Everyone's waiting for you." Zuko blinked.

"For what?" He asked, hiding his worry.

"The war meeting, your father said he would not start without you by his side." He nearly smirked.

"I hadn't even heard of it, hold on, I'll get ready." Zuko got up and grabbed what he was supposed to wear.

* * *

Aang sighed, getting onto the comfy bed his friends created for him…everything would be okay…

* * *

Zuko left like he should but once he was free from the eyes of others, he frowned, that was worse than he imagined; he had to let Aang know immediately.

* * *

**No Mai to tell him about it so Zuko had no idea XD**

**Another short one...another setup but obviously with quick reviews comes quick updates XD**

**The next one should be obvious...hope you enjoy the changes i make to it XD  
**


	17. The Day Of Black Sun

**Oops...forgot about this for a bit... -.-' so...there's just one more chapter before the ending and i feel like i have to say this again**

**I AM NOT ATTEMPTING TO REWRITE ANYTHING FOR SOZIN'S COMET, I'D BUTCHER IT LIKE CRAZY**

**But, after the ending i do have something written for katara's relationship...should i put it in a new story or add it to this one?**

**also...I Have Not Written a Lemon for This...at least not yet...the main reason it's rated M is the next chapter...**

**Anyways, enjoy  
**

* * *

Sokka frowned as his father rallied the troops but he stood up and walked onto stage after his father was done, confusing many.

"Actually…there was a bit of a change in plans after we separated." His father blinked, "The fire nation knows about the eclipse and the invasion." Everyone froze, "But we know that they won't try anything until after the eclipse, so we're going to go as far in as we can to give Aang some cover to find the fire lord then we'll use the eclipse to retreat…" He smiled at his father, "From what I hear, it'll get brutal once the eclipse is over so we'll want to get as far from there as we can."

"Okay, we don't want to lose anyone but we must use this chance, so do your best." They cheered again and the two walked off stage, "You could've told me about that before." His father said.

"But I was supposed to present the plan so…" Sokka frowned, "Sorry."

"Where did you get this information from anyways?" Sokka smiled weakly.

"Zuko." He blinked.

"As in the prince?" Sokka nodded, "And you trust him?"

"He went back to find out the plans for Sozin's comet…after he found out they knew about the eclipse." Aang said; Hakoda blinked.

"And he failed to tell anyone?" He asked.

"He warned me." Aang admitted.

"And me but I knew no one would listen to me." Toph stated.

"When did you find out all of this?" Aang asked.

"When I dragged him off after your little field trip with him." Aang turned away, hiding the blush.

"He was going to warn me but was interrupted." Katara mentioned, "He was also warning me they knew of the eclipse…but like I said, interrupted." Hakoda looked at the three while Sokka frowned.

"Guess he just didn't get a chance to warn me." Sokka decided.

"So you ran into him?" Hakoda decided.

"Yeah…he found us." Aang smiled.

"Is he helping with the invasion?" They all frowned.

"I hope he's already out of there." Toph said, Hakoda blinked.

"Why, couldn't he help find the fire lord?" Sokka looked at his dad.

"Let's just say…he has reason to hate the fire nation…" Toph laughed.

"More like reason to hate the fire lord." Hakoda looked confused but didn't ask anymore.

* * *

Zuko finished packing and sighed, he had debated over seeing his father but decided against it, once the eclipse started he'd help his uncle out then be out of there once it ended. He opened his door and frowned at the guard.

"I have been asked to escort you to the fire lord." The guard said, Zuko's eyes narrowed, "He says he wishes to speak to you." He could tell the guard was alone…his father thought he missed his home enough to not try to escape.

He kicked the guard into the wall and knocked him out before grabbing his stuff and rushing to his uncle's cell.

The eclipse started.

He heard screams as he opened it and started fighting his way down as the screams moved up. There was one right around the corner…he got his weapons ready and waited…seems the cause was waiting as well…warily he moved around the corner and blocked the attack, his eyes widened as he saw his uncle. They shared a brief hug before rushing out.

* * *

Aang had brought Toph with him and they found it easily…but they had issues finding where Ozai would be…after a while they managed to get someone to tell them and ran into Azula.

* * *

When the eclipse started, the invasion force started retreating.

But they found at their backs not firebenders, but weapons experts. They prevented the invasion from retreating fast enough so they weren't at the subs by the time the war ships were.

* * *

Aang and Toph returned, Azula had kept them from finding the fire lord in time.

The kids were forced to leave as the adults stayed behind.

* * *

Zuko frowned but lowered his war balloon to let Iroh out when asked, they hugged one last time then the prince left again, following Appa.

* * *

Aang turned around and his eyes widened.

"I'll be right back." He stated, opening up his glider and heading for the red dot he saw.

He was about to take it down when he spotted Zuko in the balloon, he smiled and landed in the basket instead.

"What's going on?" Toph asked.

"There's a war balloon behind us…and I think Aang is talking to the pilot." Sokka frowned.

* * *

"Why didn't you get out of there sooner?" Aang asked.

"The war meeting was yesterday…and I had to get my uncle out." Zuko stated; Aang frowned.

"So you could have led me to the fire lord." He decided; Zuko frowned back.

"I wasn't told where it was…but he tried to send a guard to escort me there." Aang's eyes widened.

"Oh…okay." Zuko rolled his eyes.

"You don't need to be so touchy about it." Aang smiled.

"Good…cause…Toph kinda told them." Zuko frowned, "Anyways, can you carry a couple more people, Appa's not used to carrying this many."

"Probably." Zuko said, Aang smiled and gave him a quick kiss before heading over, letting them know. Zuko sighed, Aang didn't change.

Appa landed and Zuko landed his balloon next to the bison.

It was decided that Haru and Sokka would go with Zuko.

"We're going to…" Aang started.

"The western air temple, I know." Aang blinked.

"Well…it's…" He started again.

"On a cliff side." Aang frowned.

"So the fire nation really did find them all." He decided.

"I've been to them all as well." Zuko admitted.

"So it's common knowledge." Aang frowned.

"No…not common…but a few people know…" Zuko said, messing with a rope on his balloon, "Once we get settled into the temple…the two of us need to go somewhere." Aang blinked as Toph actually looked over and Sokka and Katara hid that they were listening…Zuko still noticed and sighed, "You need an understanding of fire in order to fire bend…my uncle told me of the best place to get that understanding so we'll go there." Aang nodded.

"So we can start on my firebending." Zuko rolled his eyes but nodded.

Soon they set off and Sokka immediately decided to question the prince.

"What's your actual relationship with Aang?" Zuko expertly hid his blush and blinked.

"What do you mean?" He asked in return.

"There's something different then friendship…if you were just friends you wouldn't risk going back to the fire nation." Sokka started while Haru immediately looked uncomfortable, "He trusts you more than he trusts us as well, is something going on?" Zuko frowned.

"They're going to destroy the earth kingdom." Sokka froze, "I knew they would plan something bad with the comet but I didn't think they'd go that far…" Zuko nearly smirked, conversation averted.

"We need to get Aang ready fast then." Sokka decided, "Don't tell the others unless they specifically ask though…they may start to overwork him and we don't need more than one person doing that." Zuko nodded and looked at Haru who also nodded.

Sokka looked out to watch Appa flying ahead and Zuko went to heat the fire for the war balloon more, Haru went over to Zuko as he closed the furnace.

"So I'm guessing I actually did see that kiss." He whispered, Zuko stumbled and was unable to hide the blush, "Relax, I won't tell the others, you two should though." Haru laughed slightly and sat back down.

* * *

**Lol, zuko's not as good at hiding things as he thought...**

**that or Haru's a genius...**

**So...right here would be the best spot for a lemon...but i can't think of how to start it...**

**then again, aang is Twelve, should there even be an actual lemon?**

**Also, if you want me to write a lemon i'll have to write it while you all are waiting, that would be the first one in this story...**

**and though normally lemons just seem to type themselves...they don't always...**

**maybe because i only write yaoi lemons and maybe because i'm a pathetic little virgin but whatever.**

**it'll be interesting to see who reads that bit...**

**and because i feel like it, here's a preview**

**_"Now, you're going to explain to me what's going on." She said, motioning for a guard to close the door, "Starting with what you were talking about on the beach."_**

**Also...my other story could use some love...it's interesting and cunfuzzling like you wouldn't believe...**

**and i have a lemon written for it's chapter seven...**

**Anyways, reviews make me update faster and more likely to type the lemon so if i get a lot i'll give everyone a little slice of lemon merangue pie XD  
**


	18. The Boiling Rock

**Don't get mad at me!**

**I decided not to do a lemon right there for a few simple reasons...**

**1. I am not in a lemon writing mood**

**2. AANG IS TWELVE**

**3. After much consideration i have decided that this chapter should not be preceded with a lemon...**

**So i am sorry...i shouldn't have taunted you...but this is my favorite chapter XD**

**So enjoy XD  
**

* * *

Zuko frowned the moment he saw Mai.

"Now, you're going to explain to me what's going on." She said, motioning for a guard to close the door, "Starting with what you were talking about on the beach." His eyes narrowed as she looked at him, "You said you'd be banished if you talked about it…you banished yourself on your own so start explaining." She sighed, "Look, my uncle is leaving it up to me what we do with you, and I want to know your reason for this…then I'll decide if it's better to let you go or turn you in, I'm giving you a chance, what is so bad you want to betray the fire nation…who is it that you care for now? What didn't you tell me before?" He blinked, "Should I let your friends go through with the escape plan they're about to try?" He scowled, "Just explain it to me, you may not care about me anymore but I care for you." He sighed.

"When I was eleven…" He frowned as she smiled, "That was the first time my father raped me." Her eyes widened as he looked straight at her.

"First?" She asked weakly, his frown deepened.

"It happened several times a year…the day Lu Ten died…the day my mother left…his birthday, Azula's birthday, my birthday…every year…with random days thrown in between." He scowled as her eyes widened, "He said it was my only worth…I was no good as a prince, no good as a firebender…" He sighed, "I saw my way out of it at that war meeting." In some way, he was glad he had someone to tell… "I searched for the avatar because everyone thought I'd want back…but when I found him I was reminded of what my father did…I did the same thing to him." Mai looked at him in surprise, "Yet he could tell…it had happened to me…he forgave me, I don't even know why, searching for him became a game, chasing him all over the place, helping him in small ways to confuse him…it was a way to pass the time…one that I enjoyed but at some point it all changed…"

"He's the reason…" Mai realized, Zuko nodded.

"I'm pretty sure he likes me as well." She smiled.

"Then why did you betray him…why come back?" She asked.

"When I found out Azula knew about the eclipse…I had to find out what the plans for Sozin's comet were…I had been debating about it before but I knew I had to then." Mai blinked.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I was going to thank the Kyoshi warriors for helping me when you went to the earth king…I was there when he told you…it was obvious what Azula's plan would be from there and I just beat her to it, Ba Sing Se would have happened even without my help…but uncle got involved when he shouldn't have." Mai smiled at him.

"Your uncle escaped during the eclipse." She stated.

"I know…I helped him…but he could've made it out on his own anyways." She blinked, "He was halfway there by the time I got to him."

"Now, isn't it nice to talk about it?" Mai asked, he smiled at her weakly, "Go on, they're about to start." She smiled back at him.

"Thank you." She nodded and he left.

That explained why his entire personality changed when he turned eleven.

* * *

When they were cutting the line, Mai stopped them…she couldn't bear to think what would happen to Zuko if he was returned to his father.

* * *

**So...i know...i should have had him refuse longer...and now that i think about it, Mai should have tormented him about it...but i like it...**

**maybe because i didn't know it was going to be multiple times till i typed it.**

**I am not doing sozin's comet therefore all that is left is the afterstory...i've got the main ending with two for katara's relationship...if i get some HELP from my audience then i might be able to place a lemon in as well...but Zung is no longer the main pairing for me...**

**If you like zung i have a cute little oneshot called Masquerade for you to check out though xD**

**Reviews will help me update faster XD  
**


End file.
